Shattered Tears
Shattered Tears is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Chopstix, the panda who is cursed with The Dragon's plague. Roles Starring *Chopstix *The Dragon Appearances *Trippy *Britton *Sniffles Plot Chopstix drives home with an expensive Chinese vase. He quickly praises it and places it on a table as he goes upstairs. He comes back down the stairs with a camera to take a photograph of the vase. Suddenly, he sees The Dragon fly near the vase and knock it over laughing. As the vase is now shattered to hundreds of pieces, Chopstix sets off to buy another one. Chopstix walks back into his house with another expensive vase and places it on the same table. But as he prepares to take a photo, The Dragon smashes it with a hammer. After buying yet another vase, he tries to take another photo, only for The Dragon to burst from the inside of the vase and break it. Soon, The Dragon has broken many vases, which Chopstix has spent nearly all his money buying. With one dollar left, he decides to try his luck one last time. At the store, Chopstix meets Trippy to buy another vase. Trippy takes him to see a beautiful golden vase sitting on top of a shelf. Chopstix looks at it with glee, but suddenly sees The Dragon next to it. Chopstix begs him not to do anything, but The Dragon tips it over. Chopstix runs to the shelf to catch it, only to knock it over and cause the destruction of every vase on it, but miraculously catching the golden vase. Trippy looks angrilly at Chopstix, but he tells him it was The Dragon's fault, to no avail. Chopstix sees The Dragon about to tip over another vase, so he grabs it and throws it. It hits a vase on a shelf and makes it hit another vase after another, causing a domino demolition of everything in the store. The shattered pieces of vases impale Trippy just before he could get out. The Dragon then sets the store on fire with his breath. The whole place crumbles to dust, but Chopstix miraculously survives. Unfortunately, his golden vase breaks in half. Now having lost the deed to his home, Chopstix is now a beggar on the street. Britton drives up to him and says he will pay him for wiping his car window. Chopstix happily grabs a towel, but sees The Dragon lying on the window. Chopstix smashes the window in fear, only to kill Britton by impaling him with the broken window glass. Moments later, Sniffles walks Chopstix towards an ambulance, wearing a straitjacket. He tries to tell him about The Dragon, but Sniffles pushes him in, thinking he was crazy. Later in solitary confinement, Chopstix is seen sighing. However, The Dragon flies to him with some sand. He uses his breath to burn the sand into glass, creating a glass dragon statue. Chopstix gets happy, yet disturbed at the same time, causing him to laugh like a maniac. When the screen fades to black, glass-shattering and squish sounds are heard. Moral: "Handle with care!" Deaths #Trippy gets impaled by pieces of his vases. #Britton gets shattered by glass. Injuries #Chopstix is cut by glass at the end (offscreen). Trivia *This is Chopstix and The Dragon's debut. *It was confirmed by the writers that the sounds at the end were caused by The Dragon breaking the glass statue and Chopstix being cut (but not killed) by the glass. *When Chopstix laughs like a maniac at the end, his eyes look like Evil Flippy's eyes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes